Overleg gebruiker:Pierlot
Leuke wiki Pierlot 20 dec 2007 12:39 (UTC) :Bedankt :-) Ik ben er een tijdje geleden mee gestopt omdat het alleen zo saai was maar waarschijnlijk zal ik zo opnieuw beginnen ;-). Lokixx 21 dec 2007 19:12 (UTC) :Als je iets nodig hebt, kan je het me altijd vragen op m'n msn; robintem@hotmail .com Groeten, Lokixx 21 dec 2007 19:19 (UTC) :Moet je eens kijken op Azora Radio 1Pierlot 27 dec 2007 10:16 (UTC) Masterplan Als je veel ideeën hebt kun je die misschhttp://geofictie.wikia.com/index.php?title=Overleg_gebruiker:Pierlot&action=edit Bewerkenien allemaal melden op Gebruiker:Pierlot/Masterplan. Dat zou handig zijn ;-) Lokixx 29 dec 2007 17:04 (UTC) Burgemeester Westpunt Hallo. Ik heb iemand burgemeester van Westpunt benoemt ja. Het is de bedoeling dat deze persoon later ook enkele bedrijven zal oprichten zodat er ook op die bedrijven een link kan komen naar de eigenares. Wat de pagina alleen maar opfleurt :-) Begrijp je? Lokixx 22 feb 2008 16:27 (UTC) Kun je dat voor meerdere gemeentes doen Pierlot 22 feb 2008 16:33 (UTC) Komt nog in de toekomst ;-) Lokixx 22 feb 2008 16:37 (UTC) Even inactief waarom is geoficte wiki nu even inactief Pierlot 23 feb 2008 13:36 (UTC) : Hoezo inactief? Lokixx 23 feb 2008 15:03 (UTC) : Oh ik gebruikte het vekeerde woord Ik ga ook een weerbericht maken in mijn krant maken Pierlot 23 feb 2008 15:34 (UTC) Burgemeesterverkiezingen Binaire Stad Zou jij een artikel in het Azoraans Krantje willen plaatsen over hoe er het er nu aan toe gaat de burgemeesterverkiezingen van binaire stad Pierlot 23 feb 2008 15:46 (UTC) :Het lijkt me handiger nieuwsberichten te schrijven onder het topic "In het nieuws" dan op deze pagina's. Verder zijn de verkiezingsuitslagen rond 19u00 bekend. :Ze zijn nu al bekend Pierlot 23 feb 2008 16:16 (UTC) :Hoe zit het Pierlot 23 feb 2008 18:46 (UTC) :: John Carani is gewonnen, maar wacht met een pagina over hem te beginnen. Anders krijgen we zometeen een artikelen-boom. Lokixx 23 feb 2008 18:51 (UTC) ::: Ik heb zijn naam wel alvast neergezet bij Burgemeester Pierlot 23 feb 2008 18:55 (UTC) ::: Mag ik nu een artikle aanmaken Pierlot 23 feb 2008 19:08 (UTC) :::: Om er gewoon te melden dat hij burgemeester is van Binaire Stad? Dat kan je op de pagina van Binaire Stad ook wel afleiden. Lokixx 23 feb 2008 19:12 (UTC) :::: Een artikel zoals Stacy Smets nu ook heeft Pierlot 23 feb 2008 19:12 (UTC) ::::: Ik heb ook gelezen dat Batavia Haven morgen verkiezingen krijgt Pierlot 23 feb 2008 20:17 (UTC) Provincieverandering in gemmentes Waarom zijn provincies nu gemeentes Pierlot 25 feb 2008 12:44 (UTC) :Ken jij provincies van 20 km² groot? Niet echt handig, en teveel papierromslomp bij grensoverschrijdende projecten. Lokixx 25 feb 2008 15:22 (UTC) :Ik heb ontdekt dat Lokeren nog steeds een gemeente is in de gemeente Durmeland Pierlot 25 feb 2008 15:43 (UTC) :: Bedankt voor het melden van deze fout. Lokixx 25 feb 2008 15:49 (UTC) ::: Ook op de pagina van Mustello staat verwijzing naar gemeente Pierlot 25 feb 2008 15:54 (UTC) Welke treinen rijden er in Azora Welke treinen rijden er in azora Op Station Setteburg stopt in iedergeval de L-trein Zuiderterp richting Bueren Pierlot 26 feb 2008 18:11 (UTC) : Ik weet het niet, ik ken niet alle soorten treinen. Lokixx 26 feb 2008 18:15 (UTC) : Nou L-treinen stoppen op alle stations IR-treinen stoppen op bijna alle stations en IC-treinen stoppen alleen op de belangrijkste staions Pierlot 26 feb 2008 18:18 (UTC) : Welke verbindingen rijden er nog meer in azora Pierlot 26 feb 2008 18:42 (UTC) :: Ik denk dat het het beste is voor L-, IR- en IC-treinen te laten rijden. Maar echt belangrijk zijn treinen nu (nog?) niet, treinen zullen alsmaar belangrijker worden naarmate de bevolking toeneemt (momenteel 72.030) Lokixx 26 feb 2008 18:47 (UTC) : Op Setteburg stopt iedergeval de L-trein Zuiderterp naar Bueren en op het andere perron Bueren naar Zuiderterp Pierlot 26 feb 2008 18:51 (UTC) :Wanner komt dat oranje balkje weer Pierlot 26 feb 2008 19:00 (UTC) ::Hoezo, sorry, ik ben nl. druk bezig met school, pagina's lezen op deze wiki, plannen maken voor nieuwe bedrijven of uitbreiding van pagina's etcera :D Lokixx 26 feb 2008 19:02 (UTC) :IC-treinen Pierlot 26 feb 2008 19:35 (UTC) Helpen Dag Pierlot, Zou je me willen helpen met het uitbouwen van de twee stedelijke gebieden in Azora (Zeldametropool en de Stadsregio), ik zou deze regio's graag zo vlug mogelijk boven 100.000 inwoners zien, en daar is wel wat hulp voor nodig. Wil je me helpen? Alvast hartelijk bedankt, Lokixx 26 feb 2008 20:00 (UTC) :Ik heb een nieuwe buslijn toegevoegd aan de lijst van buslijen Pierlot 26 feb 2008 20:06 (UTC) : Hoe zit het met de burgemeesterverkiezingen in Batavia West Pierlot 27 feb 2008 08:28 (UTC) ::: Gelukkig de provnices zijn terug Pierlot 7 mrt 2008 19:38 (UTC) ::: Gelukkig dat de http://geofictie.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:RecenteWijzigingen Recente wijzigingenprovincies terug zijn Pierlot 8 mrt 2008 16:37 (UTC) Echte woonplaats Hallo, ik zou het leuk vinden om je echte woonplaats te weten. Dan kan ik daar misschien enkele verwijzingen naar doen in gebouwen/plaatsen enzo. Groeten, Lokixx 8 mrt 2008 17:27 (UTC) Ik woon in alkmaar in de provincie Noord-Holland in nederland Pierlot 8 mrt 2008 17:43 (UTC) Leuk. Moest je het nog niet weten, ik woon in Lokeren in de provincie Oost-Vlaanderen in Vlaanderen :-) Lokixx 8 mrt 2008 18:42 (UTC) : En dat ligt weer in Belgie Pierlot 8 mrt 2008 18:49 (UTC) :: Inderdaad :D Heb jij MSN Messenger? Lokixx 8 mrt 2008 18:50 (UTC) ::: Ja maar daar durf ik verder niets over te vertellen Pierlot 8 mrt 2008 18:53 (UTC) ::: Komt er nog een stuk spoor richting het nieuwe gedeelte Pierlot 8 mrt 2008 19:14 (UTC) :::: OK dan. Maar via MSN kunnen we véél sneller beslissingen nemen. Maar het blijft jouw keuze. Lokixx 9 mrt 2008 11:25 (UTC) ::: Ik heb ook nog een buslijn toegevoegd aan de lijst van buslijnen Pierlot 9 mrt 2008 11:38 (UTC) :::: Ding Dong Pierlot 10 mrt 2008 15:23 (UTC) Wie is de Minister van Binnenlandse Zaken Pierlot 10 mrt 2008 18:09 (UTC) : Dat weet ik niet, maar ik ga geen artikel aan hem/haar besteden. Lokixx 10 mrt 2008 18:12 (UTC) :: hij heet Albert Vuurman Pierlot 10 mrt 2008 18:14 (UTC) ::: Waarom zijn de straatnamen veranderd Pierlot 12 mrt 2008 13:06 (UTC) :::: Zodat er dan van elke straatnaam maar 1 is .. Lokixx 12 mrt 2008 13:11 (UTC) ::: Waarom heb je die van Turtle Creek veranderd Pierlot 12 mrt 2008 13:13 (UTC) :: Omdat die straatnamen verouderd waren, ik was van plan al die straatnamen te veranderen, maar die in Turtle Creek had ik blijkbaar over het hoofd gezien. Lokixx 12 mrt 2008 13:46 (UTC) ::: Waarom waren die verouderd Pierlot 12 mrt 2008 13:47 (UTC) ::: Gebeury hier mog iets Pierlot 15 mrt 2008 08:19 (UTC) :: Je kan altijd zelf iets doen. Lokixx 15 mrt 2008 08:21 (UTC) Aandeel Zeldametropool bevolking Azora Hallo Pierlot, Momenteel bedraagt het aandeel van de Zeldametropool in de Azoraanse bevolking 82,36%. De vraag is; Moeten we dit afzwakken, behouden of versterken? Graag jouw mening. Lokixx 16 mrt 2008 16:42 (UTC) ::: Vergroten plus fusie gemeentes Durmeland en Frimusland Pierlot 16 mrt 2008 16:58 (UTC) ::: Lokixx heb jij nog plannen voor het spoorwegplan Pierlot 18 mrt 2008 13:21 (UTC) Ziltland Wat was Ziltland (graaag een duidelijke beschrijving) Lokixx 27 mrt 2008 13:08 (UTC) : Een autonome regio op UWN Wiki. Aesopos gaat hem hier starten Pierlot 27 mrt 2008 13:12 (UTC) :: Als hij het nog kan opvissen. Als dat niet lukt komt er niks heb ik gelezen. Lokixx 27 mrt 2008 13:17 (UTC) :::Ik geloof dat er een kleine machostrijd aan de gang is op wikistad, maar ik zal me weren, dat heeft mijn moeder altijd gezegd: weert u ventje en laat niet op uw hoofd zitten, 't is niet omdat ge klein en lelijk zijt dat ge u moet laten doen. Wel, ik ben nu oud en nog altijd lelijk en ik zal me niet laten doen. Voilà ! 27 mrt 2008 15:45 (UTC) :: Wat bedoel je Pierlot 27 mrt 2008 15:47 (UTC) :::Ik weet het niet, maar de images van Ziltland werden niet verwijderd en alle tekst is weg. Jammer, ik kan er ook niets aan doen en op Wikistad en Lovia houden ze er de knip op. Dus ! 27 mrt 2008 16:18 (UTC)